The Realm of Swords and Magic
by Selendrile Alys
Summary: this is a mini verson of my full one. please read and reveiw. this will help me later when i am posting my longer stories. thanks! for the input


The Realm of Swords and Magic  
  
In an alternate world just like ours, there are two empires Mirrortin and Roth both at war with each other. Mirrortin is a democracy empire that is focused on world peace and order. Elves, dragons, humans, dwarfs, shape- shifts, leonine, angels and griffins that live in that empire coexist with each other. The land that the Mirrortin Empire defends is living (meaning that the weather and landscape changes); there are seas and rivers of fresh water, while food is in abundant. On the other hand Roth is a dictatorship that is bent on world dominion and death to all who make order and peace. Outlaws, criminals, vampires, zombies, skeletons, trolls, imps, goblins and demons live in that empire, order is only kept by brute force of the empire's army. Roth's land is always dark and the only natural light that comes is the eternal thunderstorms, the water there are swamps and bogs. The two empires are separated by a desolate wasteland of sand. In that region there are portals to parallel worlds and planes (not the ones that you fly in). In Mirrortin's Capital, Joselyn (the emperor of Mirrortin) was with her advisers when one of the leonine scouts' jogged in saying. "Forgive my interruption... Roth has moved against us they took the wastelands with trolls and imps." "Thank you. Tell the others to prepare for an invasion." Joselyn order calmly. "It will be done." The scout replied jogging off, One of the advisers piped up. "We must tell the people of Mirrortin that we are at war again with Roth." "I agree, go and tell your people of this and I'll wait here." Joselyn answered, With that her adviser left. Minutes later two human soldiers came in with three youth between them, one of the soldiers chimed in "we found these youth in the wastelands fleeing from the Roth invasion force before we attacked..." Then the other cut him off. "And after the battle we asked them what empire they are from. They claim that they are not from this world." Chuckling Joselyn said. "Both of you are dismissed, I will call for you later." They turned and left, leaving the three people alone with her. "Is that true... that thing you claim?" "Yes." The elf said. Shocked Joselyn questioned them yet again. "What are your names? I am Joselyn the emperor of Mirrortin." "My name is Sehl Zamamee." Replied the mage, "My name is Sanyu Laciot." Answered the elf, "And my name is Trevor Ethan." The archer. Now Joselyn asked the three youths. "I feel that you three have a special fate... you may leave, but before you do may I ask one question?" "Yes." They replied. "As you already have seen, will you help me and my people in this state of war?" Asked Joselyn, there was a pause then they answered. "Yes we will help." Three days after the meeting with Joselyn. Selh, Sanyu and Trevor were at the armory getting their armor the Joselyn requested for them. "Hey you three stop! I want to talk to you all." They stopped and turned to meet one of the soldiers that escorted them to the emperor three days ago. "Joselyn said that you three have a special fate and you three might need some help along the way." "You may join us on our walk to the armory?" inquired Trevor. "No thanks, I'll meet you all later in front of the armory after you got your armor." Replied the soldier. After that they talked among themselves until they got to the armory. "You must be the three here to pick up their armor, eh?" the guard said. "Yes we are." Answered Selh. "Then come right in." after a bit of searching she came out with two suits of armor. "There." Hands one suit to Trevor and one to Sanyu. "Your are going to be the hard one Selh... you're a shape-shifter right?" "Yes." "Ok... there we go... this is special chain mail armor that fits its wearer." Handing it to Selh "Thank you for all your help." said Sanyu. "It was nothing, eh" They left the armory and were walking towards the training range when they heard a familiar voice and stopped to meet the soldier yet again. "There you are! I thought I lost you. Come with me the emperor wants to talk to you." "Welcome my friends." Joselyn said to the three youth as they entered the room. "As you already have told by now, that I am assigning three of my best people to work with you three." "Ok?" Trevor answered a little bit confused but Joselyn continued. "May I introduce you to my best infantry... Samuel Fitzgibbon" the soldier that stopped them twice that same day stood up. "My best scout... Araloso Skyhunter" the leonine scout stood up "And my best swordsmen...Voth" Voth a wyvern (which is a dragon without wings) nodded from where he stood. Sehl, Sanyu and Trevor were shocked to see a dragon as a swordsman, seeing that Samuel said. "You'll get use to it in time." With that hey had a quick laugh before calling it a night. In was dawn when shaken awake by Araloso "wake up and pack Sehl we have to head out now! The other are already awake." By the time Sehl was packed everyone else was packed and ready to leave. "What is going on?" Sehl asked the other five. "Let me put it this way Sehl." Trevor said. "If we want to stop this war... we have to capture or defeat the emperor of Roth." With that Trevor went back to talking to Samuel. Sehl couldn't help to notice that everyone was calm. "Lets get going people." Voth said, and the whole company started it march to Roth.  
  
Sehl and the rest of the company where avoiding enemies' lines while Mirrortin's army held off the incoming invasion, After a full day of marching they finally get the boarder of Roth, Samuel whispered. "This is not going to be easy." "No, this is going to be a piece of cake." Sehl added and to enthusiasm his point he sent a small flame from his left hand to his right. "Shut up Sehl you're always to cocky..." Sanyu started but got cut off by Voth and Araloso. "Quiet down. Here comes a patrol... I see eleven no sorry twelve... yes twelve imps" Moments later Samuel shouted, "Lets do it!" The six of them jumped out of their cover and attacked the boarder patrol. Two imps were light aflame by Sehl who ducked away just in time to avoid losing his head, he later turned to a griffin and flew up and dive at groups of imps that were attacking Voth. After five or so minuets the fight ended. Later it took the six of them two painstaking days to get to the center of Roth. After they got to the center of Roth they hear a noise came out of nowhere, suddenly hundreds of zombies and trolls surrounded them and then a disembodied voice followed saying. "I want them alive!" Sehl, Sanyu, Trevor, Voth, Samuel and Araloso back up to each other then they hear the disembodied voice, suddenly they fell into a hole in the earth that was not there a moment ago. They fell for what seemed like minutes and hit the ground with a large thud. "I see you are the ones that are here to catch me for I am Urza the emperor of Roth," said the elfish-vampire. "If you want me came and get me!" Urza yelled as he threw up his hands and summoned a large group of zombies. "Araloso, Voth and I will take out the zombie and we'll also cover your backs," Samuel said. Sehl tried an elemental strike, which Urza simply sidestepped. "ahhhh! I can't get him, he's to fast for me." Sehl shouted to the rest of his group.  
  
"Let me try!" Sanyu answered, she swung her short sword at knee level followed by a backhand slash that ended up short. "Trevor see if you can hit him!" Sanyu ordered. Trevor who right away let four arrows fly in the matter of seconds, but only one hit its target. "I can't hit him either-" Sehl cut off Trevor, "But one of your arrows hit him Trevor," Sehl paused to think, "I have a plan! We are going have to attack Urza all at the same time. Ready?" Sehl told the other two. Sanyu nodded and Trevor gave the thumbs up. "Let's rock and roll!" Trevor yelled out. Both Sehl and Sanyu charged towards Urza forcing him to block Sehl's magic and Sanyu's swordsmanship while trying to avoid the arrows that came from the human archer. "You must not win!" cried out Urza "for I am the ruler of the Empire of Roth, the greatest empire on this world." "You wish Urza! You vampire" Samuel shouted back. The tide of battle turned to favor the six Mirrortin fighters. Urza fought for hours until he surrendered to death. By the time the battle ended the Mirrortin army had already liberated all captured lands and the majority of Roth. The six of them regrouped, all of them had some kind of cut, scar, and bruise. "I must congratulate you all on your work," said Joselyn come out from behind the armies' rear guard "Let's head home." The six fighters let out a ragged cheer followed by the army's loudest cheer in the history of Mirrortin.  
  
By: Justin W. Glenn  
  
This is only the mini version of my 11,750-word story. (Which is climbing every day) 


End file.
